eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Quédate conmigo (Stay With Me)
|year = 2012 |position = 10th (Final) |points = 97 (Final) |previous = "Que me quiten lo bailao" |next = "Contigo hasta el final"}} "Quédate conmigo (Stay With Me)" (English: Stay With Me) was the Spanish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, performed by Pastora Soler. Due to its status as a "Big Five" nation, the country was pre-qualified for the final and at the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 97 points. This was the country's best result since the 2004 Contest in Istanbul. Lyrics Spanish= Perdón si no supe decir Que lo eras todo para mí Perdón por el dolor Perdona cada lágrima Yo sé que no merezco más Pero si no te tengo aquí, no sé vivir Quédate conmigo, no te vayas Perdóname si no supe amarte amor No era mío el corazón Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo Si no estás no sale el sol Ya no hay recuerdos del ayer Sólo las horas en tu piel, amándote Quédate conmigo, no te vayas Perdóname si no supe amarte amor No era mío el corazón Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo Si no estás no sale el sol Y ahora que te veo marchar Sé que no te voy a olvidar (Si no supe amarte, amor) Si no supe amarte amor (No era mío el corazón) No… Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo Si no estás no sale el sol Y ahora que te veo marchar (Y ahora que te veo marchar) Sé que no te voy a olvidar (Sé que no te voy a olvidar) Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo Si no estás no sale el sol |-| Translation= Sorry if I didn’t know how to say That you were everything to me Sorry for the pain I’m sorry for each tear I know I don’t deserve more But if I don’t have you here, I can’t live Stay with me, don’t leave Forgive me if I didn’t know how to love you, love It wasn’t my heart Stay with me, stay with me If you’re not here, the sun doesn’t rise There are no memories of yesterday Only the hours on your skin, loving you Stay with me, don’t leave Forgive me if I didn’t know how to love you, love It wasn’t my heart Stay with me, stay with me If you’re not here, the sun doesn’t rise And now that I see you going I know I won’t forget you (If I didn’t know how to love you, love) If I didn’t know how to love you, love (It wasn’t my heart) No… Stay with me, stay with me If you’re not here, the sun doesn’t rise And now that I see you going (And now that I see you going) I know I won’t forget you (I know I won’t forget you) Stay with me, stay with me If you’re not here, the sun doesn’t rise Videos Pastora Soler - Quédate Conmigo (Stay With Me) (Spain) 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Preview Video Pastora Soler - Quédate Conmigo (Stay With Me) - Live - Grand Final - 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Spanish Category:Big Five